Search results are generally presented on a webpage, such as a search results webpage, in response to a user query. These search results may contain any number of different types of results gathered from a variety of sources. For example, a search results webpage may display general, textual search results gathered from general search engines, or particular types of search results retrieved from vertical search engines. Search results webpages use a variety of methods to determine which search results are most relevant in response to a query, and how to display such results to a user. Accordingly, a determination is made regarding how to interlink different types of search results, such as general textual results and specific, vertical-search results, for presentation to a user.
In some instances, a search results webpage may utilize a pre-determined framework for organizing search results. This framework may be implemented using a machine-learned model that directs the display of results based on previously-determined user preferences. Despite the advantages that exist for using machine-learned models to determine the selection and placement of search results, improvements may still be made, such as, for instance, in the method for ranking search results for implementation in machine-learning frameworks.